United Once Again
by RainieLove16
Summary: A little action between the gods. Please comment!


The Harvest Goddess was a gentle creature. She always tended to her tree, her life force, and the Harvest Sprites, especially Daren, who was so tenderhearted. She never left the Goddess Spring, and even though she was always surrounded by the Sprites, she was lonely. She was happy to be with them, but the empty feeling she had could not be filled by the Sprites.

They senses this and tried to figure something out.

"I got it!" exclaimed Alan. "We should ask the Harvest King to come see her. That would surely help!"

"Uhh, I don't know about that, Alan. The Harvest King is so harsh, and the Harvest Goddess is so gentle. He might just hurt her..." said Ben, worrying.

"I think it's worth a try," said Collin.

"Me, too," chimed Daren.

"What about you, Edge?" they all asked.

"I... uh, think it's a.. uh great idea." Edge stammered.

"It's settled then, let's go!" Alan said enthusiatically.

As they made they're way to the top of the mountain, the Harvest King was feeling sad.

_Why do I feel like this?_ He thought. _I wonder if she feels the same.._

"Harvest King! Harvest King!" The sprites yelled, shaking him from his thoughts, startling him in the process._  
_

"What?" He cleared his throat. "What is it?"

They just stood there and looked at him for a minute, not sure how to say what they came to tell him.

"Uh, well, you see, the Harvest Goddess has been very troubled lately. She won't tell us what's wrong, but we know something is, and there's nothing we can do. We came to ask for your help." Alan finally piped up.

Without hesitation he said, "Of course. I will be there presently."

The Harvest Sprites were shocked that they did it. They left the mountain right after that and went back to the Goddess Spring, but the Harvest King beat them there. They stayed back and just observed.

"Cefia," the Harvest King said, barely above a whisper.

Surprised, The Harvest Goddess gasped and turned to him.

"Ignis? What are you doing here?" asked.

"... I felt something... like I was missing something. I think I miss _you_," he said blushing.

Cefia smiled. "We have been apart so long," she said.

"Too long," Ignis said. "Much too long, my love," he said. He grabbed her hand, and they stood looking into each others eyes for a moment.

"Your heavenly duties called you away, while my earthly duties chained me to stay. I wish our meetings weren't so seldom," Cefia said, with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Do not cry, gentle Cefia. My duties are done. I am able to stay here now."

Ignis kissed Cefia. They're lips, fire and water, met in a gentle release of steam and misgiving. Cefia released a gentle moan, and Ignis picked her up.

"I'm never leaving you again," he said and in that instant, he transported them back to the mountaintop.

Still holding her, Ignis carried Cefia to the hot spring. He set her on her feet and kissed her again, this time up and down her neck. She took parts of his robe and unwrapped them.

She stepped back. He was completely naked. His body riddled with prominent muscles and a scar here and there. He looked divine. He _was_ divine. The desire she felt for him was overwhelming. She disrobed and threw herself at him. He lowered them both into the hot spring. She leaned him back and sat on his lap. He slipped right in and feelings of desire peaked in both of them.

Cefia moaned, low and seductive. "Oh.. Ignis.. I.. I.." she couldn't finish. She moved her hips, rocking back and forth on him. They gripped each other tighter with each rock, with each touch. "Oh! Oh! Ignis... Ignis...yes.." she trailed off. She almost couldn't stand it

Ignis couldn't stand it. He got up, pushing her against the other side of the spring, pushing deeper into her, he let out a low moan. She wrapped her long, silky legs around him, rocking into him. He was gentle with her, slowly, he went in, never leaving, hitting her spot. He went a little faster with each thrust.

"Cefia..." he moaned. "You feel so good, so soft, so welcoming," he said between breaths. She answered with a louder moan. He thrusted deeper, faster, moving her up every time he hit the spot.

"Ignis!" she suppressed a scream. She was coming to a climax. "Yes.. yes.." He thrusted harder and harder until she was screaming with pleasure.

"Ig... Igni... Yes, Ignis! Yes! Yes!" she moaned loudly. As she reached her peak, Ignis came inside her, thrusting until he couldn't anymore.

Breathing heavily, he leaned away from her to look at her. Her face was flushed, her chest heaved up and down, her hair was so tangled. She smiled at him. Happy that he made her happy, he smiled back. He leaned back toward her, nibbling her neck, moving down to her pillowy breasts. He flicked her nipples with his tongue, nibbled, and sucked on them. She held his head, pulling his hair.

_I have done my job well_, he thought. He never pulled out, so he thrusted into her some more, playing with her.

"No," she said, smiling. He did it again, and again.

"Feel good?" he asked.

She didn't answer, only biting her lip. He thrusted and thrusted.

"Okay," she giggled. "Stop, I can't take it!" She said smiling. He kissed on the cheek and bit her cute little nose. He pulled out and sit right next to her, putting his arm around her. They looked at each other and tried to fix each other's hair, to no avail.

"I missed you so," Cefia said.

"I missed you, my love." Ignis said.

And they kissed once more.


End file.
